memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet captains
Since the foundation of Starfleet, there have been many officers who have captained starships and/or held the rank of captain. Earth Starfleet In the 22nd century, Earth Starfleet was the predecessor of the Federation Starfleet, and starship captains of this era performed many missions of exploration completely cut-off from easy support. The following personnel held the rank of captain: * Jonathan Archer ( , 2151-2161) * Brody ( , c.2151) * Roy Dunsel ( , August 2155 - 2156) * Duvall ( , September 2151-?) * Samuel Gardner (c.2151) * Gerhard ( , ?-2156) * Erika Hernandez ( , 2154-?) * W.M. Jefferies (NX Program, c.2151) * ( , c.2154) * Uttan Narsu ( , c.2156) * Carlos Ramirez (''Intrepid'', 2153) * Stephen Reynard ( , 2156-?) * A.G. Robinson (NX Program, 2140s) * ( , 2156) * Bryce Shumar ( ) * (Earth-Romulan War) * (Warp 7 Development Project, c.2155; unnamed starship, c.2161) * ( , 2156) Federation Starfleet Following the foundation of the United Federation of Planets and the formation of the Federation Starfleet in 2161, it became one of the most important powers for exploration and defense in the Alpha Quadrant, and is serviced by a large group of commanding officers. Senior captains Senior captains are Starfleet captains who have a great deal of field experience and are sometimes given flag ranks although they retain command of a starship. In the 23rd century, some officers with the rank of commodore still retained command of starships. On at least one occasion, an admiral was an active commander of a starship. * Admiral ( , 2258) * Vice Admiral Patricia Carlson ( , 2260s) * Rear Admiral James T. Kirk ( , 2273) * Commodore Lyle Craig ( , c. 2270) * Commodore Jono Danilov ( , 2275-2276) * Commodore Matthew Decker ( , 2250s-2267) * Commodore William Masefield ( , 2280s) * Commodore Lucian Murat ( , 2160s) * Commodore Number One ( , c. 2268) * Commodore Michael Pollard ( , 2280s) * Commodore Robert Wesley ( , 2260s) * Fleet Captain Garth of Izar ( , 2251) Captains The rank of captain is the most common rank held by a commanding officer of a starship, however officers with this rank often serve at starbases or command divisions of support personnel (such as JAG officers or members of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers). A ]] * Monico Aguayo * Leonard James Akaar ( , 2349) * Claudia Alisov ( , 2380s) * Ahmed al-Rashid ( , 2375) * Anna Maria Amalfitano ( , 2375) * Joseph Amasov ( , 2360s) * Koren Anastas * Heather Anderson ( , 2374) * Nikolai Andropov ( , 2359-2367) * Robert April (USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2244-2251) * James Armstrong ( , 2294) * Ran Armstrong (USS Constellation (NCC-1017), 2250s) * Richard Arnold (Warp Technologies Development Group) * Ashford ( , 2350s-2360) * Idun Asmund * Augenthaler ( , 2250s) * Morgan Avery ( , 2270s) B ]] * Rollin Bannock ( , 2250s) * Morgan Bateson ( , 2270s, 2368-2371; , 2370s) * John Bearclaw ( , 2280s) * Leland Bell ( , 2365-2372) * Gilaad Ben Zoma (USS Lexington (NCC-61832), 2355-2370s; , 2370s) * (7th Tactical Wing, 2374) * Frances Benoit ( , 2218) * Erika Benteen ( , 2372; , 2373) * Patricia Blackswan ( , 2366) * Blackwood ( ) * Thomas Blair ( , 2266-2268) * Karen Blaylock ( , 2373) * W. Bligh ( ) * Kelly Bogle ( , 2260s) * Andrew Borjas ( , 2360s) * Elizabeth Braswell * Derek Brentwood ( , 2288) * Karl Broadnax ( , 2340s) * Mirabelle Brodeur * Dick Brownfield (Fleet Yards Operations) C ]] * Melanie Cain ( ) * Calabrese ( , 2333) * Mackenzie Calhoun ( , 2373-2375; , 2376 onwards) * Chakotay ( , 2378 onwards) * Mandy Chamberlin (Starfleet Research & Development) * Nensi Chandra * Joe Chess (Advanced Technologies Group) * Clampett ( , 2286) * Margaret C. Clark * Gohod Clif ( , 2371) * ( ) * Crajjik ( , 2308) * Bill Cross ( , 2371-2372) * Daniel Curry (Warp Technologies Development Group, Starfleet Operations) * Lisa Cusak ( , 2371) D ]] * D'Emilio ( , 2350s) * Dalen ( , 2360s) * Francis Damion * Yuri Danilov ( , c.2361) * Darson ( ) * Dawson ( , c.2370) * Benjamin Dawson ( , c.2373) * Ezri Dax ( NCC-71854, c.2381 * Manolet Dayrit ( , c.2376) * Matthew Decker ( , 2250s) * Willard Decker ( , 2270-2273) * Drew Deighan ( , c.2346) * Lisa Del Colle ( , c.2379) * Janna Demitrijian ( , 2370s) * Robert DeSoto ( , 2360s onwards) * Diego * Kenneth Dodge ( , 2240s-2250s, 2267, 2269) * ( , c.2370) * Androvar Drake * John M. Dwyer (Starfleet Engineering) E * Eberling ( , 2371-2374) * Edwell * Walter Emick ( , 2370s) * Craig Engler ( , c.2379) * Entebe ( , c.2371) * Jonathan T. Esteban ( , c.2285) * Vraath ch'Evram ( , c.2374) F * Mandala Flynn ( , 2280s) G ]] * ( , c.2380) * Hallie Gannon ( , c.2265) * Rachel Garrett ( , 2332-2344) * ( , 2250s) * George Garfield ( , c.2375) * Neil Gleason ( , 2360s) * David Gold ( , c.2369; , 2370s) * Joshua Grant ( ) * Denton Greenbriar ( , c.2333) * J. Gump ( ) H * Roger Hackney ([[SS Vico|SS Vico]], c.2351) * Elizabeth Haley ( , c.2378) * Kurt Hansen * Marta Eliza Harding ( , 2260s) * Harlock ( , c.2369) * John Harriman ( , 2293-2311) * ( ) * Henderson ( , c.2380) * Paul Higginbotham ( , c.2367) * Hodgkiss ( , 2376) * Evelyn Hoffman ( , c.2373) * Kalena Hoku ( , c.2376) * ( , 2260s) * Richard Husband ( , 2375) * Gary Hutzel (Warp Technologies Development Group) I * Carmen Ikeya ( , 2283) * Iwasaki Ikushima ( , c.2179) * Ishimaki ( , c.2371) J * Nandi Jadeja ( , c.2378) * James Smithson * Richard James (Starfleet Engineering) * Mark Jameson ( , 2320s) * Kathryn Janeway ( , 2371-2378) * Edward Jellico ( , 2357-2369; , 2369) * Gregory Jein (Yard engineer) * Thomas Johnson Jr. ( ) * Aaron Jurai ( , c.2377) K * Kamnach ( , c.2245) * Ferris Kane * Onna Karapleedeez ( , 2350s) * Li Kashiggo ( , 2370s) * Walker Keel ( , c.2364) * Kentrav ( , c.2372) * Norman Kenyon ( , c.2365; , 2366-2369) * Declan Keogh ( , c.2370) * Atish Khatami ( , 2260s) * Kintu ( , c.2369) * Kira Nerys (Deep Space 9) * James T. Kirk * Kiser ( , c.2369) * Igrilan Kor ( , 2240s-2260s) * Morgan Korsmo ( , 2367; , 2368-2373) * Krasnovsky * Adrienne Kuwano ( , c.2311) L * Silva La Forge ( , c.2370) * Gan Laikan ( ) * Roger Lake ( , c.2280) * ( , c.2359) * Lau ( , 2360s) * LedBetter ( , c.2361; , 2361}} * Jill Leeden ( , c.2378) * John Lewinski ( , 2370s) * Azon Lexen ( , c.2371) * James Leyton ( , 2350s) * Loomis (AR-558, 2375) M * M. George ( , c.2370) * Gregory MacCray ( , c.2378) * Mahtani ( , 2270s) * Ileen Maisel ( , c.2371) * Phil Manin ( , c.2364) * Anton Manning ( , 2320s-2333) * Mansfield ( , c.2350s) * Joshua Martin ( , c.2378) * Richard V. Masterson ( , 2260s) * Benjamin Maxwell ( , 2340s; , 2360s) * Allister McGann ( , c.2288) * Elaine Mello ( , c.2376) * Brittany Mendez ( , 2250s) * José Mendez ( ) * Morgen ( , c.2367) * Katerina Mueller ( , c.2379) * Lucian Murat ( , c.2160s) * Lysander Murat (Torgu-Va, c.2367) N * ( , c.2251) * Namura ( , c.2377) * Adelard Nassir ( , 2260s) * Newton ( , 2360s) * Mairin ni Bhroanin ( , 2370s) O * Svenquist O'Shea ( , c.2270) * Daniel Okagawa ( , 2260s) * Bem Okala ( , 2370s) * Jules van Osterlich ( , c.2364) P * Owen Paris ( , 2350s) * Christine Parsons ( , 2366) * ( , c.2369) * Jean-Luc Picard ( , 2333-2355; , 2360; , 2363-2371; , 2372 onwards) * Christopher Pike ( , 2240s; , 2251-2264) * Ann Potrikos ( , 2360s) * Erik Pressman ( , 2350s) R * Nechama Rabin ( , c.2247) * Ramart ( , c.2266) * ( , c.2373) * Joel Randolph ( , c.2286) * Raymer ( , c.2375) * ( , c.2372) * Lucas Rayner ( , c.2269) * Kurt Redd ( , c.2288) * Marcus Refelian ( , c.2377) * Regitz ( , c.2371) * Hugo Revere ( , c.2269) * Reynolds ( , c.2333) * Charlie Reynolds ( , c.2374) * Paul Rice ( , c.2364) * Chris Richards ( , c.2269) * William T. Riker ( , 2379 onwards) * Terrance Riley ( , c.2371) * Rixx ( , c.2364) * Niditoricumtu Ro * Richard Robau ( , c.2233) * Robison ( , c.2376) * Ernesta Rodriguez ( , 2319 onwards) * Rondon ( , c.2369) * Alma Anne Roth ( , c.2293) * Enzo Rudolfini ( , c.2333) * Daithan Ruhalter ( , c.2333) S * Saavik ( , 2370s) * Salar ( , c.2269) * George Sanders ( , 2363 onwards) * Satelk ( , c.2376) * Katrine Schönhertz ( , c.2368) * Montgomery Scott * Tryla Scott ( , c. 2364) * Sh'Raazn ( , c.2376) * Shastakovich ( , c.2333) * Shelby ( , c.2374) * Elizabeth Shelby ( , 2376; , 2376-2378) * Zhao Sheng ( , c.2265) * Shinoda ( , c.2375) * Nick Silver * Simm ( , c.2371) * ( , c.2371) * Paullina Simons ( , c.2368) * Benjamin Sisko (Deep Space 9, 2369-2375; [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]], 2371-2375; [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)]], 2375) * ( , c.2375) * Tiyo Soya ( , c.2370) * Spock ( , 2280s; , c.2295) * ( , c.2374) * * John Stone ( , c.2254) * Storil ( , c.2367) * Lawrence Styles ( , 2285; , 2285; , c.2287) * Demora Sulu ( , 2311-2315; Starfleet Headquarters, 2315-2316; USS Enterprise-B, 2316-c.2350; , c.2350) * Hikaru Sulu ( , 2290 onwards) * Christian Summers ( , c.2355) * Quentin Swofford ( , c.2374) T * ( , c.2380) * Lian T'su ( , c.2376) * Mohammed Tafari ( , c.2269) * ( , c.2365) * Ariel Taggert ( , c.2367) * Alex Terapane ( , c.2379) * Clark Terrell ( , 2275-c.2282; , c.2282-2285) * ( , c.2360s) * ( , c.2338) * Ronald Tracey ( , c.2268) * James Turner ( , early 2350s; , c.2358) U * Nyota Uhura ( , c.2295; , c.2301; Starfleet Intelligence) V * Van Olden ( ) * Donald Varley ( , c.2365) * Avul Vayishra , c.2333) * Ian Vellacora (Starbase 12, 2273; , 2274) * James Venes ( , c.2376) * Milius Verata ( , c.2378) * Kila Vet ( , c.2376) W * Wai-Lin Go * Don Walsh ( , c.2374) * Mike Walsh ( , c.2275) * Phil Waterston ( , c.2268) * Leslie Wong ( , c.2374) * Robert Wright ( , 2372-2377) Y * Y'Lira Medoxa ( , c.2375) * Yannora ( , c.2341) * Jae Yi ( , c.2378; , 2378) Z * Zarlo ( , 2266) * Marien Zimbata ( , c.2360s) * H. Zimmerman ( , c.2370) Junior captains According to the ancient rules of naval parlance, a person with any rank may be referred to as a captain if they are assigned as the sole commanding officer of a vessel. Captains may also be awarded provisional ranks to be accorded the title of captain. * Commander William T. Riker ( , 2365; , 2366; , 2368 and 2375) * Lieutenant Commander Data ( , 2368) * Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax ([[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]], 2374) * Commander Charles Stuart ( , from 2267) * Cadet Tim Watters ( , 2374) Connections * Captains Category:Starfleet captains category:lists